


Dance Practice Mistakes

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [37]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Scat, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jisung gets food poisoning and disaster strikes during dance practice
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 11





	Dance Practice Mistakes

It was eleven in the morning at the dorms and Jisung decided to get some lunch before dance practice at one thirty. He didn’t feel like ordering take out nor did he feel like making anything from scratch. He decided to see what was in the fridge and found a thing of spicy chicken from a few days ago. The chicken was a bit hotter than he was used to, so when he was experiencing some indigestion about an hour later, he thought it was from the spice.

Half an hour into dance practice, Jisung’s indigestion didn’t seem to be getting better. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse. It had gone from mild discomfort to full on cramping, and Jisung could no longer stand up straight. He ended up crumpling to the floor in agony in the middle of practicing TA. If the members hadn’t been getting into formation for running in the circle there would have been a massive pile up with everyone on top of eachother.

“Sungie, are you okay?” asked Minho. Jisung just groans in pain while clutching his stomach. Changbin and Chan begin to help Jisung up, when he suddenly gags. Chan and Changbin had only gotten Jisung halfway upright, when vomit began spilling out of his mouth and onto the studio floor. By the time he was fully upright Jisung had finished puking, and Chan and Changbin walked him to the nearby couch. Felix grabbed a trash bin while Seungmin and Jeongin went to find a mop.

“Jisung, why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Chan asked, more concerned than mad. “I didn’t know I was sick. I thought it was just indigestion from the spicy chicken I ate for lunch. I thought it would pass, but it only got worse.” After Jisung finished speaking, he heaved again and bile was emptied out of his stomach. At some point, the constant contractions of his abdominal muscles caused the muscles around his colon to contract. Jisung was so shocked, that he had stopped puking and ran for the bathroom, bringing the bin with him.

Jisung was now in absolute agony. He hadn’t gotten to the toilet in time for the first round, so his pants were now covered in poop. He also found himself in the extremely uncomfortable position of puking into the trash bin between his legs, while simultaneously having diarrhea come out of his but with every gag and retch. Once he had a momentary pause in being sick, Jisung heard a knock on the stall door.

“Jisung, I grabbed your change of clothes from your bag. Once you get cleaned up, get changed, and we’ll go straight home.” There was a brief pause “Do you need anything?” Jisung opened the stall door to find Hyunjin holding his clothes. “Just help me get back to the dorm as quick as possible, so I can be in agony in the comfort of a private bathroom.” Hyunjin chuckled at that comment, and helped Jisung get to the van and then into the dorms.

The other six members had already gotten back to the dorms and had set up a bunch of stuff next to the sofa. They had put out a heating pad, electrolyte drinks, crackers, and some pain meds. Jisung was especially happy that his members cared so deeply for him. Especially when they let him pick the movies for the night when it wasn’t even his turn.


End file.
